The shadows of Umbrella
by Wesker's secret
Summary: Die Geschichte beginnt während des Virusausbruchs in Raccoon. Wesker streift durch die zombieverseuchte Stadt auf der Suche nach Birkin und Nemesis, um einige wertvolle Proben zu erhalten und seine neuen Kräfte zu testen. Ada, Leon, Nicholai, Redfields...
1. Crossing Ways

**Crossing ways:**

Der Soldat Nicholai erwies sich auf dem Weg zum Krankenhaus, als nützliche Hilfe.

Mit seinem Automatik Gewehr hatte er sämtliche Zombies auf dem Weg mit präzisen Kopfschüssen zur Strecke gebracht.

Als sie im Krankenhaus ankamen, schien sich Nicholai perfekt auszukennen und genau zu wissen, wo er hinwollte.

"Was suchen wir hier eigentlich?", fragte John.

Nicholai blickte sich mürrisch um, als ob er erst überlegen müsste, was er antworten sollte.

Doch als er den Mund zum Sprechen öffnete, hörten sie ein lautes und schadenfrohes Lachen durch die Gänge des Krankenhauses hallen.

Nicholai folgte ohne Zögern dem Lachen und betrat den OP Raum.

John folgte unsicher.

Er schaute in den Raum und konnte nicht glauben wen er sah, es war Chris und Barrys ehemaliger Vorgesetzter, STARS Captain Albert Wesker.

John kannte ihn, da sein Bruder Robert die Waffen für das STARS Team lieferte. Dieser Mann den er da sah war laut Chris, ein Verräter und laut den Zeitungen, tot.

Was zur Hölle suchte Wesker hier? Wieso lebte Wesker noch?!

Das alles schwirrte John durch den Kopf. Vor Wut ballte er die Hand zur Faust.

Er sah zu Nicholai herüber und erkannte, dass sein Gesicht erstarrt war.  
Dieser Soldat gehörte zu Umbrella, soviel war klar, er musste Wesker kennen. Und er wusste etwas über ihn, das John nicht mal erahnte...

Was zur Hölle ging hier vor? Gehörte hier jeder zu Umbrella??  
Und Johns wichtigste Frage war, was wusste dieser Nicholai über den tot geglaubten Wesker?  
Und was hatten die beiden vor?

John konnte Weskers durchdringenden, prüfenden Blick spüren, obwohl der Wissenschaftler eine tiefschwarze Sonnenbrille trug.

Auch das noch, dachte sich Wesker. Ein Umbrella Soldat und irgendein unwichtiger Pisser.

Er rückte sich die Sonnenbrille zurecht und beschloss, dass die beiden unwichtig waren. Und sollte dieser Umbrella Soldat doch Ärger machen, würde er ihn einfach aus dem Weg räumen.

Der blonde Ex-STARS Captain ignorierte die beiden vorerst und sprach in sein Mikro: "Setzt euch mit Ada in Kontakt und besorgt die Probe, bevor Umbrella sie in die Hände bekommt. Eliminiert jeden, der sich euch in den Weg stellt."

Dann musterte Wesker die beiden unwichtigen Besucher noch einmal kurz, ließ sich dann auf einen Stuhl sinken und lächelte.

Ja, er würde sie eliminieren, sollten die beiden nur auf irgendeinen dummen Gedanken kommen.

"Was gibt's zu grinsen?!" herrschte Nicholai Wesker an.

Der Betroffene beachtete ihn gar nicht. 'Sag so was noch mal, und du kannst dich von deinem Leben verabschieden, du Pisser!', dachte Wesker und legte die Hand auf seine Waffe...

John bemerkte, dass Nicholai sichtlich nervös und angespannt war.

Und Weskers heimtückisches Grinsen versprach auch nichts Gutes.

Er fragte sich ob er nicht einfach zur Tür rausgehen und abhauen konnte ohne erschossen zu werden, schließlich schien sich Wesker nicht für ihn zu interessieren.

John schaute in die ausdruckslosen Züge Weskers und konnte daraus einfach nicht schlau werden. Er hoffte nur, dass ihm bald etwas einfiel um lebend zu entkommen.

Nicholai beschäftigte nur die Frage, was Wesker vor hatte.

Er wusste nicht wie der ehemalige Umbrella-Mann die Geschichte mit der Spencervilla überlebt hatte, aber offensichtlich war Wesker zu einem anderen Unternehmen übergelaufen und das konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten.

Wesker zeigte mit dem Lauf seiner Killer 7 auf John: "Raus!", befahl er, dann nickte er zu Nicholai rüber und zielte mit einem kalten Lächeln auf ihn: "Du bleibst hier."

Sein Ton war bestimmend und autoritär, und während John vorsichtig hinaustrat behielt Wesker Nicholai ganz genau im Auge.

John war natürlich erleichtert da raus zu sein, und auch noch lebend, aber andererseits machte er sich doch ein wenig Sorgen um Nicholai. Immerhin hatte er ihm das Leben gerettet.

John lehnte sich an die Wand und atmete tief durch. Weskers boshaftes Grinsen hatte sich in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt und ließ ihn nicht mehr los.

Warum wurde er aus diesem Grinsen und Weskers Verhalten und überhaupt aus Wesker nicht schlau? Er legte ein Ohr an die geschlossene Tür und versuchte zu lauschen, doch es war ganz still. 'Seltsam, er behält sich Nicholai und schweigt wie ein Grab'. Irgendwas ging dort vor.

"Dass du hier aufkreuzt, Nicholai, hab ich schon erwartet. Aber dass du jemanden mit nimmst, verwundert mich schon etwas. Aber so gesehen hab ich dann ein würdiges Versuchsobjekt. Danke, auch", sagte Wesker immer noch kalt lächelnd zu Nicolai...

Ein leiser Ton drang aus Weskers Funkgerät. Er nahm es und hielt die Sendetaste gedrückt: "Wie ist eure Position?"... "Verstanden. Holt so schnell wie möglich die Probe, sonst müssen wir uns mit Birkin auseinandersetzen."... "Das Nemesis Programm wurde bereits gestartet."

Nicholai erstarrte, verdammt Wesker wusste über das Nemesis Programm bescheid.

Wesker beendete die Konversation mit seinen Leuten: "Ich komme in einer halben Stunde zum Forschungslabor."

John der auf der anderen Seite der Tür gewartet hatte erstarrte bei den Worten "würdiges Versuchsobjekt", doch dann fragte er sich was wohl dieses Nemesisprogramm sein musste.  
Dann hörte er wieder Nicholai sprechen.

Der UBCS Soldat klang leicht verunsichert: "Woher kennst du meinen Namen?"

Wesker musste bei dieser ausgesprochen blöden Frage laut loslachen. Allerdings gab er sich nicht die Mühe auf so etwas Banales zu antworten.

Die Namen der Soldaten waren in ihren Uniformen eingestickt und Wesker hatte sich zudem noch die Mühe gemacht die Liste von Umbrellas eingesetzten Leuten zu checken.

Nicholai: "Wenn ich dir bereits ein Versuchsobjekt geliefert habe, wieso hast du es dann gehen lassen?"

Weskers Miene wurde ernst, er hasste es als irrationaler Mensch dargestellt zu werden: "Ob ich dich oder ihn oder sonst wen als Objekt missbrauche spielt keine Rolle."

Nicholai funkelte Wesker an.

Es war vollkommen klar, dass es ihm egal war, wer an sein Schicksal glauben musste.

"Also?"

Wesker musterte Nicholai. "Was also, Nicholai? Du wirst sterben, und dein werter Freund auch!", lachte er.

Plötzlich musste Nicholai selbst lachen: "Mein Freund?"

Wesker schüttelte den Kopf. "Das war Ironie.", belehrte er Nicolai in einem überheblichen Ton, "Mir ist nicht entgangen dass du selbst deine eigenen Teamkameraden an die Zombies verfüttert hast um selbst zu überleben. Du hast diesen armen Trottel bestimmt auch aus keinem anderen Grund mitgeschleppt. Er soll den Lockvogel für dich spielen."

Nicolai griff nach seinem Automatikgewehr, doch ehe er auch nur den Abzug umklammern konnte, war Wesker bereits aufgesprungen und hatte ihm den naheliegenden Schreibtisch entgegen geschleudert.

Verdammt!, dachte sich Nicolai und versuchte dem Tisch so weit es ging auszuweichen.

Er wurde vom Möbelstück mitgerissen und nach hinten geschleudert.

Und schon stand Wesker vor ihm und trat ihm auf die Hand, mit der Nicholai das Gewehr umklammert hielt.

Der UBCS Soldat biss die Zähne zusammen. Jetzt schreien brachte nichts. Außerdem würde das Weskers arrogantes Grinsen zurück auf sein Gesicht zaubern und den Gefallen wollte er ihm nicht tun.

Unterdessen stand John immer noch vor der Tür und lauschte. Was er hörte, konnte er nicht einmal ansatzweise interpretieren.

Was ging da drinnen vor sich. 'Ich dachte, die beiden wären auf einer Seite?', dachte John.

"Also, Nicholai, wie du siehst, hast du keine Chance gegen mich.", sagte Wesker grinsend.

Das wusste Nicolai bereits selbst, aber Wesker musste eine Schwachstelle haben. Aber ohne sein Automatikgewehr war Nicolai ziemlich hilflos.

Wesker dagegen hatte es leicht. Er hatte unermessliche Kräfte, gegen die Nicholai nie eine Chance hätte.

Der Umbrella-Soldat versuchte seine Hand inklusive Gewehr unter Weskers Sohle hervorzuziehen, aber das ließ Wesker nicht zu.

Zu allem Pech Nicholais verlagerte Wesker auch noch sein gesamtes Gewicht auf dem Fuß, der auf Nicholais Hand stand...

Nachdem John gehört hatte, dass Nicholai ihn nur als Lockvogel benutzt hatte, hielt er es für klüger zu verschwinden.

Sein Instinkt hatte ihn nicht getäuscht und sein Mistrauen gegenüber Nicholai war berechtigt gewesen, doch er war zu neugierig um einfach abzuhauen.

Er wollte wissen, was hinter der Tür vor sich ging.

Eines war klar Umbrella musste das Handwerk gelegt werden und um das zu schaffen musste man wissen was Umbrella überhaupt vor hat und was die Leute von Umbrella für Trick parat haben.

Indessen auf der anderen Seite der Tür schien sich Wesker nur die Zeit zu vertreiben. Er schien auf irgendwas zu warten und sich solange eben nebenbei mit Nicholai zu beschäftigen.

Nicholai selbst verlor langsam die Nerven, er hatte keine Ahnung wie er da wieder heil rauskommen sollte und verfluchte John für seine Untauglichkeit als menschlichem Schutzschild.

Wieso musste Wesker auch ausgerechnet John wegschicken und ihn hier behalten?

Vielleicht würde ein passendes Angebot Wesker umstimmen? Er könnte ihm wichtige Informationen verkaufen.

Die Frage war nur wie er das am Geschicktesten anstellen könnte...

Wesker würde sein Vorhaben sofort durchschauen. Aber Wesker nutzte Informationen über jeden, und er würde jeden Preis zahlen.

Doch wie er Wesker kannte, würde der verdammte Mistkerl einige Asse im Ärmel haben.

Er würde sein Spiel spielen, um an Informationen zu gelangen, und hatte er sie erst mal, dann würde es da weiter gehen, wo sie aufgehört hatten.

'John, du Dreckssack!', verfluchte Nicholai John, der immer noch vor der Tür stand und überlegte, was er jetzt wohl machen sollte. Die Neugierde war zu groß, er wollte wissen, was Wesker und Nicholai machten, und vor allem, warum sie als Versuchsobjekte dienen sollten.

Andererseits wusste er, dass er verschwinden musste, denn sonst würde er sterben. 'Das tu ich so oder so..', dachte er verbittert.

Irgendwas musste er doch tun können. Tatenlos rumstehen und nichts tun war auch nicht gerade hilfreich.

Von drinnen hörte er laute Stimmen.

"Geh doch verdammt noch mal von meiner Hand, du Wichser!!", schrie Nicholai.

Von Wesker kam nichts zurück.

John konnte sich den Moment vorstellen... Nicholai lag am Boden und Wesker stand breit grinsend über ihm und dachte über alles Mögliche nach, nur nicht darüber, von Nicholai abzulassen.

"Wesker!", rief Nicholai.

"Sei still, ich hab keine Geduld für so etwas", gab Wesker zurück.

John schüttelte den Kopf. 'Dieser Wesker ist ja voll durch den Wind!', dachte er.

Nicholai starrte Wesker hasserfüllt an. Ihm blieb wohl nichts anderes übrig, als der Versuch Wesker mit Informationen zu überzeugen...

John dachte darüber nach, dass es ziemlich unvernünftig von Nicholai war jemanden anzufahren der einem so überlegen war und keine Skrupel hatte zu töten.

Doch Wesker selbst schien von Nicholais Wut wenig beeindruckt. Er war die Ruhe in Person.

Nicholai schnaufte durch: "Also schön, was willst du wissen?"

Wesker blickte auf ihn herab: "So gefällst du mir schon besser."

Hab ich's doch gewusst, dachte sich Nicolai.

"Willst du mehr über das Nemesis Programm wissen?"  
Wesker schien plötzlich etwas abwesend, er schaute auf die Tür und sagte nebenbei: "Darüber weiß ich schon längst alles was ich wissen muss."

Dank seiner geschärften Sinne konnte Wesker spüren dass John noch immer nicht gegangen war, er schüttelte seinen Kopf in Erstaunen darüber wie dumm und leichtsinnig einige waren.

"Nicholai, ich will dass du Nemesis ins RPD Gebäude lockst. Er folgt dem einzigen überlebenden STARS Mitglied in dieser Stadt, Jill Vallentine. Finde sie und benutze sie um Nemesis zum RPD zu locken. Pass auf sie hat eine gewisse... nun ja Abneigung gegen Umbrella."

Wesker grinste, gleich drei Fliegen mit einer Klappe, er würde sowohl das Nemesisprojekt als auch das G-Virus stehlen und zugleich auch noch Jill aus dem Weg räumen.

Er sah Nicolai mahnend an: "Ich muss nicht erwähnen das dein Leben dabei auf dem Spiel steht..."

Nicholai schluckte.

Er hätte es wissen müssen, aber wenigsten konnte er von Wesker weg.

'Ich riskiere mein Leben für diesen Wichser, damit er sein Experiment durchführen kann?!'

Nicholai schaute Wesker an, der immer noch recht abwesend die Tür ansah.

"Also gut, ich locke Nemesis zum RPD.", sagte der Soldat.

Wesker grinste. 'Dir bleibt auch nichts anderes übrig.', dachte er vergnügt.

Wesker beglückwünschte sich selbst, dass er diesen Schritt so erfolgreich hinbekommen hatte und ging von Nicholais Hand runter, aber stets darauf bedacht, sofort anzugreifen, sollte der Soldat auch nur irgendeine blöde Bewegung machen.

Nicholai spürte, dass Wesker angespannt war, als er von seiner Hand runterging. 'Soso, er hat Angst zu verlieren.', dachte der _silberne Fuchs_ und grinste, worauf er die kalte Mündung von Weskers Killer 7 an der Stirn spürte.

Er wusste, es war eine einfache und wortlose, aber eben doch recht effektive Warnung...


	2. Dangerous Encounters

**Dangerous encounters:**

John hatte sich in den dunklen Gängen versteckt als Nicholai losgezogen war, um Weskers Auftrag auszuführen.

Er hatte noch mitgehört dass Jill noch am Leben und in Raccoon war und zudem noch in Gefahr, also beschloss er sie zu finden, bevor Nicholai dies tat. Er musste sie unbedingt warnen. 

…

Nicholai selbst musste immer noch aufgrund seiner schmerzenden Hand die Zähne zusammen beißen.

Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und einer seiner Finger wäre verstaucht gewesen…

Er überlegte ob er Weskers Auftrag nicht einfach ignorieren konnte, um weiter seine eigentliche Arbeit zu machen. Doch diesen Gedanken verwarf er schnell im Hinblick auf seine stark geschädigte Hand und bei der Erinnerung an die Killer 7 an seiner Schläfe.

Was sollte er dann seinen Arbeitgebern von Umbrella erzählen, 'ich hatte keine Zeit Combat-data zu sammeln, weil ich eure Werke an eure Konkurrenz ausgeliefert habe?'

Er musste Wesker irgendwie überlisten.

Was wenn er es auf einen Kampf zwischen Nemesis und Wesker ankommen lassen würde?

Dann hätte er recht wertvolle Daten, die er an Umbrella teuer verkaufen konnte. Super-BOW gegen Super-BOW. Das war ein Plan, aber sollte Wesker den Kampf überleben und hinter Nicholais Absichten kommen... das könnte ein böses Ende nehmen...

'Verflucht!', dachte Nicholai und betrachtete seine Hand.

Es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als Weskers Anweisungen vorerst zu befolgen, bis sich ihm eine günstige Gelegenheit bot. 

…

Indies huschte John durch die Gänge, auf der Suche nach einem Ausgang, von dem er sicher sein konnte, dass er weder Wesker noch Nicholai über den Weg laufen würde.

'Ich werde Jill warnen und nicht als Versuchskaninchen oder Zombiefraß enden!', sagte er sich entschlossen.

Plötzlich sah er Wesker vor sich, ein angedeutetes Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht, seine Finger fest um den Abzug seiner Waffe geklammert.

"Oh... scheiße!!" John machte Kehr und rannte los, nicht wissend, dass Wesker ihn mit Leichtigkeit einholen konnte, was er auch tat.

John stolperte als er Wesker plötzlich wieder vor sich fand, und stieß gegen eine Wand, benommen blieb er liegen.

"Du hättest verschwinden sollen, als du die Chance hattest!", sagte der Mann, dessen Blick stets hinter einer dunklen Sonnenbrille verborgen war.

"Sie...Sie sind vollkommen krank!", sagte John.

"Ich? Krank? -Hahahahahaha!!! Selten so gelacht! Du bist gleich tot!". 

…

Nicholai lief so schnell er konnte. Nemesis rannte ihm mit laut wiederhallenden Schritten durch Raccoons Straßen hinterher.

'Wenn ich das hier überlebe, Wesker, dann fang zu beten an! Denn dann bist du fällig! Dann kannst du dich nirgendwo verkriechen!', dachte Nicholai und wich Nemesis' Attacke verbissen aus...

Nicholai wusste genau, wie man Nemesis aus dem Weg ging. Umbrella hatte ihm eingeschärft es nicht auf einen Kampf mit ihm kommen zu lassen.

Doch der russische Söldner hatte diese Jill nirgends gefunden und so war ihm nichts anderes übrig geblieben, als Nemesis Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken.

Klar das war gefährlich, doch er hatte keine Zeit zu verlieren und zudem fürchtete er Wesker mehr als Nemesis, schließlich war Nemesis nur ein dummer Klotz, zwar intelligent im Vergleich zu Zombies aber dennoch Wesker war gefährlicher.

Außerdem hoffte er dass Wesker in der Nähe war, so konnte er Nemesis direkt auf den ehemaligen Captain hetzen.

Schließlich war Wesker bei den STARS und Nemesis darauf abgerichtet alle verbleibenden Mitglieder von STARS zu erledigen, vielleicht erkannte Nemesis Wesker als STARS Mitglied und somit als primäres Ziel.

…

John stammelte: "Du bist krank! Nur die Gestörten haben solche Freude am Töten!"

Wesker schüttelte den Kopf: "Ich habe keine Freude daran, aber ich würde lügen wenn ich sagen würde dass es mir etwas ausmacht. Manchmal muss man eben Opfer bringen um selbst weiter zu kommen. Hinter dir ist übrigens ein Hunter, um den solltest du dich vielleicht kümmern."

"E-ein was?!" John wirbelte herum. Vor ihm stand ein seltsames Geschöpf.

Es sah merkwürdig aus und war eindeutig gefährlich. An seinen langen und offensichtlich scharfen Klauen klebte bereits Blut.

"A-aber..." Verzweifelt drehte sich John wieder zu Wesker, der nur den Kopf schüttelte und weiterhin grinste.

"Viel Spaß, wünsche ich noch." Damit machte Wesker auf dem Absatz Kehr und ehe sich John versah, war der hochgewachsene Mann verschwunden.

…

'Oh, verdammt, ich kann gleich nicht mehr!'. Nicholai stolperte durch eine enge Gasse. Nemesis hinter ihm her. 'Bitte, lass diesen Bastard auftauchen!'...

Das schuppige Wesen starrte John gierig an.

OK Zeit sich Etwas einfallen zu lassen, dachte er sich. 

…

Denselben Gedanken hatte auch Nicholai, der mittlerweile völlig außer Atem geraten war.

Immerhin er war schon vor dem RPD angelangt und hoffte, dass Wesker dort schon warten würde. Mit seinem Automatikgewehr zerschoss er eines der zugebretterten Fenster und sprang, durch den neugeschaffenen Eingang, in das Gebäude.

Jetzt galt es Wesker zu finden. Dieser Bastard!

Nicholai orientierte sich schnell und lief einfach los. Er bete, dass Wesker hier war, auch wenn er sich darauf einstellte, dass dies nicht der Fall war.

'Irgendwo muss er sein!', dachte sich der Soldat. 

…

Derweilen schlug sich John mit dem Hunter herum. Das Vieh war schnell und John hatte keine Ahnung, wie er es besiegen sollte. Zu allem Überfluss hatte er noch nicht einmal mehr seine Waffe bei sich…

…

Wesker hingegen saß in seinem Wagen, auf dem Weg zum RPD, wo er hoffte Jill tot aufzufinden. 'Und wenn nicht, dann werde ich eben dafür sorgen!'

Wesker rückte sich mit einer knappen Geste die Sonnenbrille zurecht, fuhr sich unbewusst mit einer Hand durch die Haare und trat das Gaspedal durch...

Er raste durch Raccoons Straßen und musste aufpassen, dass er nicht in eines der vielen herumstehenden Autowracks krachte.

Als er in die Straße zum RPD einbog sah er auch schon wie Nemesis sich seinen Weg durch die Mauer des alten Gebäudes bahnte. 

…

Nicholai hechtete durch den Flur zur Eingangshalle des RPD und tatsächlich, Wesker wartete bereits mit verschränkten Armen.

Der _silberne Fuchs_ wich einer weiteren Attacke von Nemesis aus, als Nemesis Wesker bemerkte.  
"STARS", grollte er.

Nicholai unterdrückte ein Grinsen, Nemesis hatte Wesker als STARS Mitglied erkannt.

Der Plan lief perfekt. Nicholai musste sich jetzt nur noch überlegen wie er den Verlauf des Kampfes gefahrlos beobachten konnte.

…

Indessen wurde Johns Leben wieder von einem Fremden gerettet.

Als sich der Hunter auf ihn stürzen wollte, wurde er von der Wucht einer vollen Ladung Schrot nach hinten geworfen.

Sofort versuchte der Hunter wieder auf die Beine zu kommen, doch eine weitere Ladung wurde in seinen Körper gepumpt.

Eine junge Frau trat hinter John hervor und näherte sich weiter dem Hunter.

Als das Biest immer noch zuckte, drückte die Frau erneut den Abzug ihres Gewehres.

Mit einem Heulen erstarb das Ungeheuer schließlich.

Die dunkelhaarige Frau schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf: "Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, wie viel die Viecher vertragen...", sie grinste zu John herüber, "Mein Name ist übrigens Lucia."

John sah sie verwirrt an. 'Schon wieder Umbrella?', fragte er sich.

"I-ich bin John.", sagte er.

"Freut mich. Los weg hier!". Lucia und John liefen durchs Krankenhaus.

"Was machst du überhaupt hier?", fragte die unbekannte Frau.

"Ich muss Wesker und Jill finden!"

"Wo vermutest du sie?"

"Im RPD."

"Na dann los!" Sie rannten noch schneller. 

…

Währenddessen stand Nicholai neben dem Schauspiel. Wesker gegen Nemesis.

Wesker hatte schon einige Schläge eistecken müssen, war aber immer noch schnell genug um den anderen Schlägen auszuweichen (Status von Weskers Sonnenbrille: Okay).

Auch Nemesis hatte schon Einiges wegstecken müssen.

Die Killer 7 konnte das Biest zwar nicht wirklich schwer verwunden, aber die Schüsse hielten Wesker Nemesis vom Hals...

Wesker war zwar durch den Kampf zwar abgelenkt (so hatte er sich das mit Nemesis nicht vorgestellt), allerdings hatte er Nicholais Plan längst durchschaut.

Du willst eine gute Show sehen, dachte Wesker sich, dann liefer ich dir eben eine und danach bist du dran! 

…

John war so erleichtert über eine Mitstreiterin, die nicht ansatzweise so zwielichtig war wie Nicholai, dass er sich überhaupt nicht wunderte wie bereitwillig sie ihm folgte.

Sie konnte schließlich nicht wissen wer Jill und Wesker sein sollte.

In Wahrheit aber wusste sie das sehr genau, und es war ausgerechnet Wesker den sie suchte.

Johns Informationen erwiesen sich als Glücksfall. 

"Was machst Du eigentlich hier?", fragte John Lucia im Laufen.

Die Frau drückte ihm eine kleinkalibrige Pistole in die Hand: "Das sollte zumindest gegen Zombies helfen. Ich bin ebenfalls auf der Suche nach jemandem."

"Und wen suchst du?"

"Einen _guten_ Freund von mir."

John zuckte mit den Schultern und rannte weiter. 'Wenigstens bin ich nicht alleine.' 

…

Nicholai gefiel der Kampf. Noch wusste er nicht, dass Wesker sein Spiel durchschaut hatte.

'Stirb, Wesker!', dachte der Soldat.

Wesker hingegen dachte im Moment nicht an Nicholai.

Er musste sich ganz auf den Kampf konzentrieren, wenn er nicht verlieren wollte...

Nemesis war Wesker zwar körperlich überlegen und hatte zudem noch einen Raketenwerfer, doch Wesker war im Gegensatz dazu bei klarem Verstand.

Wieder grollte Nemesis: "STARS!"

"Dir werd ich gleich STARS geben!"

Nemesis war eindeutig beschränkt, wenn er Wesker für ein STARS Mitglied hielt.

Als Nemesis seinen Raketenwerfer auf ihn richtete, war Weskers einziger Gedanke: 'Na endlich!'

Nemesis hatte ihn fest im Visier und Wesker nutzte seine übermenschliche Kraft und Schnelligkeit dazu, auf die Gallerie der Haupthalle zu springen. Direkt über Nicholai.

Oh verdammt, fluchte Nicholai und sprang grade noch rechtzeitig zur Seite, als Nemesis eine Rakete abfeuerte und ein großer Teil der Gallerie in Stücke gerissen wurde und herabfiel.

Nun zierte ein fast mannsgroßes Loch die Wand, in der die Rakete eingeschlagen war.

Der russische UBCS Soldat schaute zur Stelle an der Wesker vor einigen Sekunden gestanden hatte, er war weg.

Nicholai war sich nicht sicher ob Wesker durch die Explosion in Stücke gerissen wurde oder entkommen war.

Aber er wusste definitiv, dass Nemesis jetzt wieder hinter ihm her war. 

Wesker selbst hatte sich nach der Explosion hinter Trümmern versteckt, 'So Nicholai, jetzt sammele ich mal ein wenig combat-data.'

Der UBCS Soldat rannte so schnell er konnte.

'Aber Wesker ist...tot? Nicht tot? Hauptsache weg!', dachte er.

Nemesis holte mit großen Schritten auf.

"Oh fuck!"

Der ehrenwerte Mr. Wesker war inzwischen aus seinem Versteck gekommen und beobachtete boshaft grinsend Nicholais Fluchtversuch, der ziemlich aussichtslos schien.

Nicholai schlug einen Hacken und sah aus den Augenwinkeln Wesker.

'WAS?!'

Er konnte nicht glauben, dass der Bastard immer noch lebte.

"Na, Nicholai? Jetzt werde _ich_ combat-data sammeln!", verkündete Wesker ruhig, sprang auf die Gallerie und spazierte förmlich um die ehemals prunkvolle Eingangshalle des RPD, während er Nicholai und Nemesis beobachtete...

Beim Klang von Weskers Worten fiel Nemesis Aufmerksamkeit allerdings erneut auf den STARS Verräter.  
Dieser seufzte: "Genug gespielt."

Er zielte auf Nicholai, drückte ab und traf ihn am Genick.

Der Schuss war eindeutig tödlich. Der _silberne Fuchs_ war gefallen.

Eine Sache weniger um die sich Wesker jetzt kümmern musste und der Tyrant musste jetzt erst mal warten. Mit einer Abschiedsgeste verschwand Wesker durch das Loch in der Wand, das durch Nemesis Rakete entstanden war. 

…

Inzwischen waren Lucia und John vor dem Haupteingang des RPD angelangt. John: "Ladys first." Lucia selbst hatte von der anderen Seite des Eingangs das wütende Grollen von Nemesis gehört.

Sie grinste: "Am besten wir warten noch ein Weilchen."

John zuckte mit den Schultern und wartete. Warum wusste er nicht, und wollte es auch nicht wissen. Er vertraute darauf, dass Lucia das richtige tat. 

…

Wesker sah sie. 'Auch das noch!'

Er wollte Lucia keinesfalls über den Weg laufen, das hätte nur Ärger verursacht.

'Andererseits...'. Wesker blieb an der Hausecke stehen und beobachtete die neuen Besucher.

'Vielleicht sollte ich doch noch eine Weile combat-data sammeln gehen.', dachte er...

…

Lucia: "Nimm am besten den Hintereingang, du kommst in einen Heizungsraum. Kannst du da auf mich warten? Ich komme gleich nach."

John wurde stutzig: "Wieso gehen wir nicht hier rein?"

"Da drin befindet sich ein großer Kerl, dem man nachts lieber nicht begegnet. Den Haupteingang sollten wir ganz schnell vergessen."

John nickte und gab, wenn auch etwas widerwillig, nach und ging voraus. 

…

Wesker schreckte nicht einmal auf als Nemesis plötzlich mit einem lauten Krachen hinter ihm trat. Lucia hörte den Lärm ebenfalls und wirbelte herum.

Sie sah Wesker. Unter ihrem Atem hauchte sie kaum hörbar: "Dann ist es also wahr…"

Sie sammelte sich wieder und riss sich zusammen zu einem überheblichen Tonfall: "Und ich dachte schon du seist tot."

Wesker grinste während er Nemesis auswich: "Dafür das du mich für tot hieltst, hast du mir ganz schönen Ärger bereitet." 

Lucia erinnerte sich an das letzte Mal als sie Wesker gesehen hatte, er war mitten in der Nacht zu einem STARS Einsatz aufgebrochen.

Plötzlich grinste sie. "Tja, meine Art. Duck dich!".

Wesker duckte sich. Es sah aus, als würde er es zufällig machen.

"Ziemlich hartnäckig!", bemerkte er und wich Nemesis' wütenden Angriffen aus.

"Was hast du jetzt vor, Wesker?"

Er warf ihr einen vernichtenden Blick zu

Blöde Frage. Sie hatte sich nicht im Geringsten verändert und liebte es immer noch ihn zu reizen.

Er eröffnete das Feuer auf Nemesis.

Über den Krach der Killer7 hinaus rief er ihr zu: "Wie lange hast du eigentlich gebraucht um rauszufinden, dass ich STARS hintergehe?"

Sie grinste: "Von vornherein. Ich bin, das heißt ich war von der Presse und du warst die perfekte Story."

Wesker lachte schadenfroh: "Ja bis Umbrella dich und deine Karriere auseinander nahm." 

…

Als John den Heizungsraum betrat traf er Jill an...

"Jill, alles okay?", rief er. "John, was machst du hier?!"

"Wesker will dich umbringen!"

Jill starrte ihn an. "Was? Er ist doch gestorben! Ich war dabei."

…

"Pah! Von wegen!", rief Lucia. "Umbrella! Das ich nicht lache!! Ich lebe noch. Und wo steht Umbrella jetzt? Das können sie nicht vertuschen! Hier geht es um eine ganze Stadt!"

Wesker hörte ihr kaum noch zu. Nemesis beanspruchte seine volle Konzentration.

"Hältst du es nicht für besser einen Kampf mit Nemesis zu vermeiden?" fragte sie höhnisch.  
Wesker starrte sie einen Augenblick lang aus den Augenwinkeln an: "Wenn ich hier so einfach verschwinde, dann kannst du... Ahhh! Nein!" Nemesis Tentakel schlangen sich um Weskers Körper.

"Jeder Gefallen erfordert einen Gegengefallen, Wesker." Lucia bot scheinbar ihre Hilfe an, wenn auch nur gegen eine Gegenleistung.

"Alles was du willst!" Wesker versuchte sich aus Nemesis Griff zu winden.

Kaum gesagt, hatte Lucia ihr Gewehr auch schon auf Nemesis Tentakel gerichtet. BAMM!

Wesker rollte sich über die Schulter ab und entfernte sich von Nemesis.

"Ich sag es ja nur ungern, aber danke."

Lucia grinste breit. "Kein Problem!"

'Du bist immer noch so naiv.', dachte Wesker. Er würde verschwinden ohne irgendein Versprechen einzuhalten.

Lucia war schon sehr über Weskers 'Danke' verwundert, hatte man ihn einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen? Gestorben zu sein bekam ihm wohl nicht gut…

Nachdem Wesker einem weiteren Angriff von Nemesis ausgewichen war, musste er feststellen, dass stattdessen Lucia einfach verschwunden war.

"Na schön, dann wird es auch Zeit für mich zu gehen." Er gab Nemesis einen Wink und hechtete ins RPD Gebäude. 

…

John war froh Jill gefunden zu haben: "Da ist so eine Kreatur hinter dir her."

"Oh, shit! Ich weiß, es hat Brad bereits erwischt!"

Jill wurde bleich. Wesker lebte und Nemesis war immer noch hinter ihr her. Das war keine gute Mischung.

John legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter. "Hör zu, du konntest Wesker schon einmal entkommen. Also wirst du es wieder schaffen, und diesen Hurensohn schickst du in die Hölle!", versuchte John das STARS Mitglied aufzuheitern. Jill nickte nur müde.

Sie hatte Wesker damals wirklich vertraut und hatte gedacht, dass er ein _wirkliches_ STARS Mitglied sei, doch sie hatte sich gewaltig geirrt. "Ja... er wird büßen, was er in seinem beschissenen Leben angerichtet hat!"

"Außerdem habe ich noch eine Frau getroffen, die in Sachen Monster zerstampfen etwas drauf zu haben scheint. Sie wollte sich mit mir hier treffen, zu dritt werden wir bestimmt gegen Nemesis ankommen.", sagte John noch beruhigend.

"Oh, das ist gut... das ist gut.", sagte Jill ein bisschen abwesend. "Und diesen Wesker kriegen wir dann auch."

"Puh! Das war anstrengend.", ertönte eine Stimme hinter John. Es war Lucia.

"Hallo."

"Bist du Jill?", fragte sie ohne auf Johns Begrüßung einzugehen. Jill nickte.

"Ich bin Lucia."

Dann wandte sich Lucia an John. "Dann wollen wir mal!"

"Wollen was?" fragte Jill. "Von hier verschwinden. Ich hab genug von diesem Ort. Der Plan ist Folgender: Da Nemesis sich hier mit Wesker vergnügt, sollten wir das RPD verlassen. Mein guter Freund hat umsichtiger weise seinen funktionstüchtigen Wagen vor dem RPD stehen gelassen. Also schnappen wir uns das Auto und sehen wie weit wir kommen."

Jill wurde stutzig: "Dein Freund Wesker?"

Lucia rollte die Augen, das auch keiner Spaß verstand: "Ich weiß, ihr seid alle angepisst, weil er euch alle verraten hat."

"Schon mal was von Autoschlüssel gehört?", fuhr Jill die Frau plötzlich an. Lucia sah sie einen Moment lang einfach nur an.

Jill schien durch irgendetwas irritiert zu sein.

"Der steckt natürlich." Lucia wunderte sich über Jills Verhalten.

Jill starrte sie an. "Gut.", gab sie schließlich nach.

'Das, mein lieber Wesker, ist deine Gegenleistung, von der du nichts weißt.', dachte Lucia.

Die drei brachen auf, sollten jedoch nicht weit kommen. Nemesis versperrte ihnen den Weg.

"Du blödes Vieh!", rief Lucia und hob ihr Gewehr.

"Hahahaha!!", ertönte es hinter ihnen. Wesker stand erneut auf der Gallerie und lachte sie aus. "Und schon wieder kann ich combat-datas sammeln!", meinte er lachend.

"Combat-data?! Wesker du bist genauso ein STARS Mitglied wie Jill, jedenfalls in Nemesis Augen! Wieso kannst du nicht einfach verschwinden? Ich hab zu tun."

Wesker sprang von der Gallerie herab: "Ich habe ebenfalls zu tun und du könntest dich ja freundlicher weise aus meiner Arbeit heraushalten."  
Lucia hob die Augenbrauen: "Arbeit? Vergiss nicht wer dir deinen Arsch gerettet hat. Und außerdem, Nemesis gehört mir!"

"So? Denk ich nicht! Außerdem hast du alles freiwillig getan!", gab Wesker zurück und lud seine Waffe durch. Jill und John verstanden nichts von Alldem.


	3. There's No Way

**There's no way:**

Lucia musste schmunzeln, als sie den Gesichtsausdruck der beiden sah. Nie würden die beiden darauf kommen…

Es lag mit Sicherheit nicht in Weskers Natur zu lieben, aber er war auch kein Eunuch und hatte ebenfalls gewisse _Bedürfnisse_. 

Doch Nemesis, der sich jetzt zwischen zwei Zielen entscheiden musste lenkte wieder die volle Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden auf sich, als er mit rauem Grollen ein lautes „STARS" vernehmen ließ.

"Ruhe!", fauchte Wesker. Lucia lachte laut los. 'Keine Sorge, Wesker, er wird noch die Klappe halten!'

Nemesis fixierte sich aus irgendeinem Grund nicht auf seine Primärziele Wesker und Jill, sondern attackierte Lucia.  
'Nein, sie gehört mir!', dachte sich Wesker und feuerte ein paar Schüsse auf das Ungeheuer.

Nemesis wirbelte herum. Lucia selbst war ziemlich ins Straucheln geraten, nachdem zwei Kugeln nur knapp an ihrem Genick vorbeigezischt waren: "Du Arschloch! Du hättest mich treffen können!" fauchte sie Wesker an.

Dieser hatte durch seine Ballerei Nemesis Aufmerksamkeit voll auf sich gelenkt.

Lucia schaute zu John und Jill herüber: "Also das ist jetzt der perfekte Zeitpunkt um sich aus dem Staub zu machen."

Die beiden nickten und rannten los. Lucia folgte ihnen.

"Du hinterhältiges und undankbares Stück!" rief Wesker Lucia in einem eiskalten Ton noch zu, doch Nemesis forderte seine ganze Konzentration.

…

Bald darauf saßen sie in Weskers schwarzen Wagen und fuhren mit quietschenden Reifen los. Wesker bemerkte zu spät, dass es sein Wagen war. 'Das wird sie noch bereuen!!'

Nemesis nutzte unbewusst die Chance und verpasste Wesker eine tiefe Wunde am Rücken.

'Sie treibt mich noch in den Wahnsinn!' Wesker nutze seine Schnelligkeit um außer Nemesis Reichweite zu gelangen.

Dann überlegte er kurz, Lucia hatte gesagt sie wollte Nemesis, das hieß sie würde zurückkehren und sich holen was sie wollte… Er verwarf diesen Gedanken: "Später, jetzt muss ich mich erst mal um das G-Virus kümmern." Er machte sich auf den Weg ins Untergrundlabor.

…

Lucia dachte über Wesker nach, als sie den Wagen quer durch Raccoon lenkte. 'Er hat sich revangiert, dieses Arschloch. Erwartet man von ihm gar nicht. Und ich bin abgehauen… das erwartet man wohl auch nicht von mir…' Dabei stieß sie unbewusst einen leisen Seufzer aus.

"Alles okay?", erkundigte sich John mit besorgter Miene. 

…

Wesker stand im Labor und sah sich um. 'Perfekt, jetzt bin ich hier und weiß nicht, was ich tun soll, damit ich mich am G-Virus erfreuen kann.'

'Wo steckt eigentlich Ada? ' Sie hätte schon vor einer halben Stunde mit ihm in Kontakt treten müssen.

'Wenn sie mich hintergeht…' Wesker ballte die Hand zur Faust.

Manchmal machten ihm alle Frauen nur Probleme, besonders die die er eigentlich für seine Zwecke einsetzen wollte. Ein Phänomen, das er sich nicht erklären konnte... und auch gar nicht wollte.

Er nahm sein Funkgerät und kontaktierte sein Team: " Wo bleibt ihr?"... "Habt ihr das G-Virus bereits?"... "Muss ich euch daran erinnern dass mehr als nur euer Job auf dem Spiel steht?"... "Wo ist Ada?"  
Alles musste man selber machen. Ada hatte sich mit einem jungen Cop zusammengetan, und Wesker hoffte nur dass sich daraus nicht noch mehr Schwierigkeiten ergeben würden.

…

Zur selben Zeit musste Lucia den Wagen mitten auf einer Hauptstraße stoppen. Die ganze Straße war durch Autowracks und Schutt blockiert. "Wir brauchen einen anderen Weg."

Es blieb nur der Weg zurück. Also wendete sie den Wagen und fuhr ein Stück zurück, bevor sie in eine Seitengasse einbog. 

…

Plötzlich blinkte Weskers Funkgerät, "Ja?" meldete er sich in seinem typischen distanzierten Tonfall.

"Wesker, wie zum Teufel komme ich aus dieser Stadt?"

Zu seinem Überraschen hatte sich Lucia irgendwie in die Leitung gehackt. 'Wie hat sie das geschafft?'

Er schüttelte den Kopf: "Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich dir helfe?" 

Jill und John schauten Lucia verwundert an, als diese in ihr Handy sprach: "Weil ich dir sagen kann wo du das G-Virus findest." 

Weskers Miene erhellte sich, endlich mal eine gute Nachricht: "Und wo?"  
Lucia wurde ernst: "Versprich mir erst, dass du ihr nichts tust...", sie überlegte kurz, "ach scheiß drauf, deine Versprechen sind eh nichts wert. Sag mir einfach nur wie ich aus der Stadt komme."

"Bis jetzt gabst du mir noch nie die Chance meine Versprechen einzulösen!", verteidigte sich Wesker. "Klar… Also, wie komm ich aus der Stadt?"

"Ich will meinen Wagen wieder haben!"

"WESKER!!"

Weskers Geduldsfaden riss. "_HÖR MIR MAL GENAU ZU!!! Wenn du denkst dass ich dir irgendwas verrate, dann liegst du falsch. Ich will meinen Wagen zurück und_...", er betonte jedes Wort mit Nachdruck und fasste sich dann wieder, "Und wenn du mir sagst, wo der G-Virus ist, helfe ich dir."

"Dein Wagen ist hier eh nichts wert..." BAMM! Ein Knall und ein darauf folgendes unappetitliches Geräusch sagten Lucia, dass sie einen auf der Straße umher torkelnden Zombie überfahren hatte.Sie atmete tief durch und trat wieder auf das Gaspedal: "Dass diese Viecher auch hier überall sein müssen!"

Jill lehnte sich zu John herüber und flüsterte: "Können wir ihr überhaupt vertrauen? Sie verhandelt mit diesem Wahnsinnigen." 

Lucia verhandelte in der Tat: "Birkins Tochter."

Wesker überlegte kurz, wie hieß sie noch gleich...: "Du meinst Sherry?"

"Ja sie trägt einen Anhänger, darin ist eine Probe enthalten. Tu ihr nichts, du brauchst nur den Anhänger." Wesker grinste triumphierend: "Danke auch."

"Was ist mit uns? Wie kommen wir hier raus?"

Er wurde grimmig: "Ihr? Gar nicht. Du schaffst es vielleicht alleine, aber glaub nicht dass du deine neuen Freunde hier rausholen kannst." 

Plötzlich zielte Jill mit ihrer Beretta auf Lucia: "Du hast diesem Wahnsinnigen erzählt wo das G-Virus ist."

…

Lucia blieb ruhig. "Wir müssen hier irgendwie rauskommen. Und ich bezweifle dass Sherry noch hier in der Stadt ist…", gab sie zurück.

Sie sprach wieder in ihr Handy. "Wesker, ich hab meinen Part erledigt!!"

Es dauerte eine Weile ehe Wesker antwortete. "Ja, hast du. Sehr freundlich von dir."

'Dieses Arschloch!!', dachte sich Lucia und drosch mit der Faust auf die Hupe.

'Dieses elende Arschloch!!Wenn ich nur etwas hätte, das...', sie unterbrach ihren Gedankenfluss.

Jill richtete ihre Waffe immer noch bedrohlich auf Lucia: "Was zur Hölle geht hier vor?! Du bist auf derselben Seite wie er!"

John war ebenfalls aufgebracht und verwirrt: "Ich gerate heute wohl nur an Verräter!" 

Lucia fuhr langsamer und packte ihr Handy beiseite. Sie schaute in die Mündung der Beretta: "Verräter? Ich versuche uns hier rauszubekommen..."

Dann sah sie einen Mann in UBCS Uniform die Straße lang rennen. Er flüchtete vor etwas... einem Licker. Sie hielt neben ihm um ihn einsteigen zu lassen. Während dessen schoss Jill auf das Monster um es zurück zu halten.

"Endlich setzt du die Waffe für produktive Zwecke ein.", sagte Lucia und bretterte über die Straße.

Jill erkannte den zugestiegenen Soldaten: "Carlos!"

John hingegen war skeptisch: "Noch einer von euch?"  
Carlos:"Noch einer? Hast du jemanden von meinem Team gesehen?" John wurde grimmig:"Nicholai."

Lucia grinste, ein unpassendes Grinsen: "Der ist tot."

Carlos war schockiert: "Tot? Wie kannst du..." Sie unterbrach ihn: "An deiner Stelle würde ich nicht so um ihn trauern. Er hat euch alle verkauft."

Carlos sah sie ungläubig an. "Er hat was?"

"Sagen wir so... er fiel Wesker zum Opfer, _nachdem_ er Wesker ein paar Dinge zugeflüstert hat."

Carlos ballte die Hand zur Faust. "Wenn ich diesen Dreckssack erwische!!"

"Ich wäre nicht so auf Rache aus, aber lässt sich regeln!". Lucia wandte den Wagen und raste zum RPD zurück.

…

Wesker selbst starrte auf sein Funkgerät, sie hatte einfach aufgelegt!

Er lies seine aufkeimende Wut an der nächst gelegenen Wand aus und trat mit Wucht dagegen. Aber zumindest lief nicht alles schief…

Er wusste jetzt schließlich wo er eine Probe des G-Virus finden konnte und Nemesis würde ihm bald in die Falle laufen.

Er musste nur noch die Sache mit der Frequenz regeln.

Also nahm er das Funkgerät und setzte sich erneut mit seinen Leuten in Kontakt: "Ihr müsst Sherry Birkin, die Tochter von Dr. Birkin finden, in ihrem Anhänger ist das G-Virus. Und ändert eure Frequenz, diese hier ist nicht mehr sauber. Setzt euch nur im Notfall oder wenn ihr den Auftrag erledigt habt mit mir in Kontakt."

…

Lucia war wieder unterwegs zum RPD. Wo hätte sie auch sonst hinfahren sollen? Sämtliche Straßen waren blockiert.

Jill funkelte sie erneut bedrohlich an: "Du wirst uns nicht an ihm ausliefern!"

Carlos wurde aufmerksam: "Ausliefern? Was geht hier vor?!"

Lucia verlor langsam die Geduld.

Diese Jill machte alles nur komplizierter: "Ich liefer niemanden aus. Die Straßen sind unpassierbar, das siehst du selbst. Und im RPD ist der Eingang zu Umbrellas unterirdischem Labor, dort gibt es ein Fluchtsystem. Wir müssen uns nur von Nemesis fernhalten und vor... ich will gar nicht erst wissen was in den Labors noch so rumschlummert. Was Wesker angeht... ich kümmere mich darum. Macht einfach nichts Blödes." Die Betonung lag eindeutig auf _nichts Blödes_.

"So? Du _kümmerst_ dich also um Wesker?", schnappte Jill. Lucia funkelte sie an.

"So nicht! Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass er keine Schwierigkeiten macht! Ich muss sicher gehen, dass Sherry nicht in seine Hände fällt."

"So? Warst du es nicht, die Wesker auf Sherry aufmerksam gemacht hat?", erwiderte Jill aufgebracht.

"Ja, aber… Ich gebe mein Bestes… Er wird nicht…", zum ersten Mal gingen der aufgeweckten und selbstsicheren Frau die Worte aus.

Jill presste nur verachtende den Atem aus ihren Lungen.

"Wir sind nichts weiter als Umbrellas Spielball.", sagte Lucia und hielt den schwarzen Wagen vor dem RPD.

Es war mehr als gruselig, wie das Gebäude da lag, vollkommen still, obwohl es da einst so lebhaft zuging. Jill erschauerte als sie daran dachte, wie lebendig es im RPD gewesen war. 'Das ist es schon lange nicht mehr, wegen Umbrella und diesem Arschloch namens Albert Wesker, der sich auch noch _Captain_ nannte.', dachte sie verbittert und wütend.

…

John verdrehte sich der Magen, schon wieder befand er sich vor diesem Gebäude. Es schien als würde er einfach nicht vorankommen, das ganze war ein einziger Albtraum.

Zudem kam noch dass er weder Lucia traute noch diesem Umbrella-Soldaten.

Plötzlich zuckte er zusammen als zwei Schüsse direkt an seinem Ohr vorbeistreiften.

Lucia stand hinter ihm und hatte auf einen von vorne her schlurfenden Zombie geschossen. Zwei glatte Treffer in Kehle und Stirn.

"Wo hast du deinen Kopf, das Vieh stand direkt vor dir? Die Waffe habe ich dir nicht zum Spaß gegeben."

Jill trat John zur Seite: "Das Vieh war mal ein Mensch.", erinnerte sie Lucia.

Diese fing langsam an Jills Bemerkungen zu ignorieren und trat in das Gebäude. 

Jill bemerkte, dass eindeutig nichts mehr vom alten lebhaften RPD übrig war und die halbe Gallerie in Schutt auf dem Boden lag.

Carlos sah hinter den Trümmern Nicholais Leiche, kaum vorzustellen dass er ihn verraten haben sollte... Was war wenn Lucia gelogen hatte und Nicholai niemanden an Umbrella verkauft hatte?

'Nicholai würde sowas nie tun...'

Carlos sah zu seinen Begleitern. Lucia war schon auf dem Weg zu den Laboren, John und Jill folgten mit Abstand.

Carlos schloss zu ihnen auf. "Wo soll Wesker sein?", fragte er.

"Im Labor."

Der latein-amerikanische Söldner nickte.

…

Wesker unterdies war schon längst auf dem Weg nach draußen. Er hatte eigentlich den Fluchtweg nehmen wollen, hörte aber, wie ein Wagen vor dem Gebäude hielt und entschied sich um. 'Ich muss nur an den Besuchern vorbei.'

…

Lucia kannte sich im RPD überraschend gut aus und Jill fragte sich woher sie den Weg zu den Labors kannte.  
John misstraute der Frau von Sekunde zu Sekunde immer mehr, sie blieb einfach zu gelassen für jemanden der in einer Stadt voll Zombies steckte.

Lucia selbst führte die Gruppe durch einen weiteren Gang, beim Anblick eines evolvierten Lickers mit Krallen musste sie einfach laut loslachen.

So etwas Überflüssiges hatte sie noch nie gesehen, typisch Umbrella.

Die übrigen Überlebenden waren von ihrem Lachen hingegen irritiert.

John selbst verblasste beim Anblick des Ungetüms.

Der Licker peitschte mit seiner Zunge und wickelte sie um Lucias Knöchel. Ihr Lachen verstummte als er sie mit einem Ruck zu sich zog und sie das Gleichgewicht verlor. Jetzt musste sie schnell reagieren…

"Hüte deine Zunge!" Mit einer Ladung Schrot trennte sie dem Vieh die Zunge ab und rollte sich zur Seite.

Carlos der nun ein freies Schussfeld hatte jagte eine Kugel nach der anderen in den Kopf des Lickers. Als es endlich erstarb zielte er auf Lucia, die gerade damit beschäftigt war, sich angewidert die Überreste der Zunge vom Bein zu entfernen.

Carlos:"Du lügst doch! Hast du Nicholai getötet?! Er war mein Kamerad."

Lucia verlor die Nerven: "Wenn ihr nicht langsam mal aufhört ständig auf mich zu zielen..."

"Dann was?"

…

'Interessant.' Wesker beobachtete das Ganze und machte Kehr um sich unbemerkt aus dem Staub zu machen.

"Ihr seid echt alle vollkommen verrückt! Ich helfe euch, und ihr zielt mit großkalibrigen Schusswaffen auf mich!"

Jill lachte laut los, etwas dass mehr ihre Beunruhigung überspielen sollte.

"Hey! Wir brauchen deine Hilfe nicht!", betonte sie.

"Du wirst deinem Captain sehr ähnlich!", entgegnete Lucia.

Wesker hörte den Satz und blieb stehen. 'Wie war das?!'.

…

Der Anblick von zwei gerichteten Waffen machte Lucia langsam doch nervös, als ob die Zombies nicht gereicht hätten.

"Nehmt bitte die Waffen runter." Sie schien mit einem mal nicht mehr so gelassen zu sein.

John verteidigte sie: "Was Nicholai angeht hat sie zumindest nicht gelogen... Er hat euch wirklich verkauft."

"Beweise?", forderte Carlos.

"Mein Wort und Wesker, aber der wird nicht reden. Außerdem müssten wir ihn finden!", gab John zurück.

…

Na dann viel Glück bei der Suche, dachte der blonde ex-STARS Captain und wandte sich zum Gehen.

…

Carlos nahm die Waffe runter. Dass Wesker der Mörder war, erschien glaubwürdig. Aber dann stellte sich die Frage, warum Nicholai sie verkauft hatte.

Jill zielte allerdings immer noch auf Lucia.

Diese sagte nur trocken: "Ihr habt es sicher noch nicht gemerkt, aber da ist eine Beretta auf mich gerichtet. Und im Übrigen, wieso wollt ihr alle Wesker finden?! Seid ihr lebensmüde? Das Letzte was ich von ihm gehört habe war, dass er gestorben ist und jetzt... habt ihr gesehen wie er sich bewegt?"

Carlos schüttelte den Kopf, wogegen Jill und John beunruhigt nickten.

"Eben. Der Typ ist unheimlich schnell und scheut vor nichts zurück!"

"Das hat er noch nie!", fügte Jill hinzu und nahm die Waffe runter.

"Aber Lucia, du hast ihn gehört! Ich denke, dass er Birkins Tochter etwas tun wird! Er wird nicht einfach zu ihr gehen und sie lieb bitten, ob er ihren Anhänger haben darf. Nein, das ist sicher nicht Weskers Stil.", sagte Jill. Lucia nickte nachdenklich und hoffte nur dass Sherry sich nicht in Raccoon befand.

Ein fauliger Geruch zog sich durch die Luft. Der Gestank verwesenden Fleischen schwirrte ihnen um die Nasen und erinnerte die Gruppe Überlebender an die stete Gefahr.

…

Lucia fand wieder zu ihrer alten Form: "Wie gesagt ich kümmere mich darum. Ihr seht einfach zu dass ihr am Leben bleibt." Sie lächelte und fügte noch hinzu: "Am besten am Stück."

Sie würde sich um dieses blonde Arschloch kümmern, aber das wollte sie erst machen, wenn sie sicher sein konnte, dass ihre Begleiter weit weg von ihr waren.

Sie musste sie irgendwie alleine weiterziehen lassen, aber auch sicherstellen dass sie am Leben blieben.

Lucia hatte noch einiges zu erledigen... die Sache mit Nemesis war eine davon.

Sie überlegte, Jill war taff, schließlich hatte sie die Geschichte in der Spencervilla überlebt, und Carlos war ausgebildeter Soldat, die Chancen standen nicht schlecht für sie.

"Folgt diesem Gang bis zum Fahrstuhl. Ihr müsst ganz nach unten, dort ist ein Zug. Wartet dort auf mich, falls ich nicht komme fahrt ohne mich. Ich werd schon irgendwie hier rauskommen. Solange kümmere ich mich um Sherry und den Rest." Lucia musste sicher sein, dass Sherry in Sicherheit war.

Jill nickte. Carlos stimmte ebenfalls zu, nur John schien misstrauisch.

Lucia: "Ach und nehmt den direkten Weg. Öffnet lieber keine unnötigen Türen. Wer weiß was hier lauert."

Den letzten Satz hätte sie sich Jills Meinung nach sparen können, aber sie folgten Lucias Anweisungen.

…

Lucia wartete bis sie verschwunden waren und lief zurück zur Haupthalle.

Sie grinste und war versucht laut 'Miez miez miez Nemesis hierher' zu rufen, oder doch lieber 'miez Wesker'?

Ihr Lächeln wurde noch breiter. Warum nicht beides ausprobieren? mal sehen, wer kommt.

"Nemesis? Wesker?"

Allein in der Halle, musste sie schon wieder grinsen. Lächerlich das Ganze. 'Was mache ich hier eigentlich?'

Doch plötzlich kam eine Antwort: "Da kennen wir uns schon eine ganze Weile und nennst mich immer noch beim Nachnamen."

Lucias Grinsen wurde breiter: "Du glaubst doch nicht allen Ernstes, dass ich dich Albert nenne..."


	4. Captured

Captured

"Schon Erfolg mit dem G-Virus gehabt?" Lucias Ton war bissig, ihr Gesichtsausdruck hart und ihre Finger umklammerten angespannt den Abzug ihrer Waffe.

"Geht dich nichts an.", gab Wesker kalt zurück und trat aus dem Schatten der Ecke

Erst jetzt konnte die dunkelhaarige Frau erkennen dass Wesker inzwischen leichte Blessuren davongetragen hatte. Blut ran seinen linken Arm entlang, eine Folge von Nemesis Angriffen.

In ihr krampfte sich alles zusammen. Sie wollte es nicht wahrhaben, aber irgendwie machte sie sich Sorgen. 'Er hat es nicht anders verdient!', sagte sie sich verbissen in Gedanken.

Beinahe schon krampfhaft versuchte Lucia ihre Gedanken abzulenken: "Nannte dich Dr. Markus nicht Al? Nein warte… das war der andere Kerl aus der training facility."

"Du weißt also auch von der training facility.", stellte der ehemalige Umbrella-Forscher unbeeindruckt fest.

"Ganz genau, _Captain_."

Wesker fiel etwas ein: "Was genau machst du eigentlich hier? Ich bekomme so langsam meine Zweifel daran, dass du einfach nur für die Presse arbeitest."

"Wieso sollte ich das ausgerechnet dir erzählen?!", zischte Lucia und wandte sich zum Gehen um. Doch Wesker wusste sie daran zu hindern: "Du bist feige, weißt du das? Weshalb schleichst du hier im RPD rum?" Er richtete seine Waffe auf sie um seinen Standpunkt zu verdeutlichen.

Lucia hatte mittlerweile den Überblick verloren, wie oft sie heute schon in die Mündung einer geladenen Waffe gesehen hatte.

Egal wie oft; es war einmal zu viel. Sie verlor die Beherrschung. Mit einer Seitwärtsrolle brachte sie sich aus der Schusslinie, während sie das Feuer auf Wesker eröffnete. Sie landete dabei hart auf ihrer Schulter bevor sie sich abrollen konnte, doch die _Reporterin_ ignorierte den Schmerz und konzentrierte sich nur auf das Zielen.

Wesker wich einigen Kugeln aus, bis Lucia selbst auf ihn zu hechtete und ihre Finger um seine Killer7 klammerte um ihm die Waffe aus den Händen zu winden.

Doch Wesker war zu stark für sie.

Er entwand sich ohne Mühe aus ihrem Griff und stieß sie leicht zurück.

Anstatt nachzugeben trat sie ihm mit ihrem Stiefel ins Gesicht, so dass seine Sonnenbrille zu Boden fiel.

Genervt stieß er sie erneut zurück und drückte sie mit seinem Unterarm, von Schulter zu Schulter an sie gepresst, gegen die kalte Wand der RPD Eingangshalle.

Erschrocken schaute sie ihm in die Augen. Fast schon mitleidig sagte sie: "Was haben sie nur mit dir gemacht?"  
Ihr Tonfall lies Wut in ihm aufsteigen, unsanft schleuderte er sie zu Boden: "Sie haben gar nichts gemacht. Ich habe mir das Virus selbst verabreicht."

Er ging zu seiner am Boden liegenden Brille und setzte sie wieder auf: "Meine Menschlichkeit war ein geringer Preis für die Macht die ich dazu gewonnen habe."

"Aber... du hast den Verstand verloren! Wie konntest du nur? Alles was du getan hast… Du bist KRANK!! Selbst deine Menschlichkeit hast du geopfert, um leben zu können während fast das gesamte STARS Team sterben musste!", gab sie entsetzt zurück und trat nach dem Mann, der so viele Leben gleichgültig zerstört hatte.

Wesker wich ihr mit Leichtigkeit aus und sagte in einem belehrenden Ton: "Nicht um leben zu können... dass ich gestorben bin war Teil des ganzen Plans und notwendig um das zu werden was ich jetzt bin. Und zudem war es auch noch hilfreich um den Arbeitgeber zu wechseln."

…

Lucia würde es niemals zugeben, aber sie hatte nicht gewusst dass Wesker überhaupt für Umbrella gearbeitet hatte, dass hatte sie erst erfahren als Wesker bereits totgeglaubt gewesen war. Und nun erfuhr sie dass Wesker nicht nur STARS sondern auch Umbrella hintergangen hatte.

Sie hatte ihn unterschätzt und jetzt musste sie vorsichtiger sein. Wer weiß was er als nächstes vor hatte und vor allem was er mit ihr vor hatte, wenn er sie am Leben ließ musste das schließlich einen eigennützigen Grund haben.

"Für wen arbeitest du?!" Im Grunde wollte Lucia nur herausfinden mit welchem Gegner außer Umbrella sie es noch zu tun hatte.

Doch Wesker machte sich nicht die Mühe auf ihre Frage zu antworten.

"ANTWORTE MIR!!"

"Wozu? Ich sehe keinen Grund, dir irgendetwas zu sagen, das du verkaufen kannst. Du warst doch bei der Presse! Such dir deine Story, und lass mich in Ruhe.", sagte Wesker genervt und schoss ein Loch knapp neben ihrem Ohr in die Wand.

Lucia starrte ihn an. 'Der Arsch hat auf mich geschossen!?'

…

Lucia schaute ihn verwundert an: "Spürst du denn überhaupt, was mit dir passiert."

"Warum?".

'Er weicht mir aus!' Die brünette Frau versuchte verbissen Ruhe zu bewahren. "Weil du schon die ganze Zeit blutest und all deine Wunden schauen nicht gerade gesund aus."

"Glaubst du das spielt noch eine Rolle?"

Wesker fragte sich, ob sie sich wohl Sorgen um ihn machte. Aber er würde ihr nicht verraten, dass das bisschen Blut an seinem Arm nicht von Bedeutung war und dass seine Wunden jetzt in Rekordzeit heilten.

Doch plötzlich schien Lucia von einem anderen Gedanken erfasst worden zu sein, sie schaute auf das Loch, das Wesker in die Wand geschossen hatte: "Du bist ein mieser Schütze."

Wesker lächelte kalt: "Wäre ich ein mieser Schütze, hättest du vermutlich keinen Kopf mehr."

Er schaute auf die Wand, die Lucia im Versuch ihn zu treffen mit Löchern gesäumt hatte: "Nebenbei bist du auch nicht gerade in Hochform."  
Lucia lachte abwertend.

Dann fiel Wesker auf, dass sie eigentlich eine ausgezeichnete Schützin war und auch im Kampf was drauf hatte…

Wäre er nicht so übernatürlich schnell, hätte ihn die erste Kugel erwischt und getötet.

Die Fassade von der Reporterin fiel endgültig.

Mit einem herablassenden Lächeln deutete Wesker seinen Verdacht an: "Für ne _Reporterin_ nicht schlecht. Hab eigentlich schon schlechtere Schützen gesehen."

"So? Dich zum Beispiel?", entgegnete Lucia und wusste sofort dass sie es höchstwahrscheinlich noch bereuen würde.

Sein Blick war zwar hinter dunklen Gläsern verborgen, doch Weskers Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem sichtbaren Lächeln: "Du bist definitiv nicht besser als ich."

"Beweise?", stachelte sie ihn weiter an.

"Nicholai. Ich hab ihn von der Gallerie mit nur einem einzigen Schuss erledigt."

"Wow, wie bewundernswert."

"Nebenbei im Laufen." Fügte er gelassen hinzu.

"Oh ja baby..."

…

Lucia schaute sich Wesker genau an. Was war aus dem ehemaligen STARS Captain geworden?

Sie erinnerte sich daran wie er vor wenigen Wochen mitten in der Nacht aufgebrochen war.

Er hatte sie geweckt als er seine STARS-Uniform angezogen hatte und ihr von einem wichtigen Auftrag berichtete. Dann hatte er scheinbar pflichtbewusst eine Mission angetreten, von der er nicht zurückgekehrt war.

Und jetzt sah sie ihn wieder, aus dem in ihren Augen ehemaligen Helden, der professionell und zuverlässig für STARS gearbeitet hatte, war ein selbstsüchtiges Monster geworden. 

Wesker selbst erkannte dass Lucia plötzlich einen erschöpften Eindruck machte. 

…

Während dessen waren John und Jill Lucias Anweisungen gefolgt, nur um fest zu stellen dass der Aufzug nicht in Betrieb war, da die Stromversorgung gekappt war.

"John, wie sollen wir denn jetzt zu diesem Zug? Und wo bleibt Lucia?", fragte Jill.

John sah sie ratlos an. Auch Carlos wusste nicht, wie sie da rauskommen sollten.

"Und wenn wir zurück gehen?", fragte Jill.

"Lieber nicht." Carlos schüttelte den Kopf.

"Uns bleibt aber nichts anderes übrig. Wir sollten keine Türen öffnen, weil wir nicht wissen was dahinter ist, und da kann ich Lucia nur zustimmen. Und die Stromversorgung ist im Arsch."

"Es muss einen Weg geben.", beharrte John, der durch den ständigen Gestank von Verwesung kurz davor stand die Nerven zu verlieren.

…

"Wesker, erinnerst du dich an die Nacht, in der du mich geweckt hast, um mir mitzuteilen, dass du eine Mission erledigen musst?", brach Lucia die entstandene Stille.

"Ja, wer würde schon seine Todesnacht vergessen? Warum fragst du?"

"Was hast du dir damals gedacht, als du mich geweckt hast?"

Wesker schwieg.

Ein Grollen, ein lauter Knall und das Geräusch von berstendem Holz durchdrang die Stille in der Eingangshalle. Nemesis hatte die komplette Eingangstür... _neutralisiert_, ein anderes Wort dafür fand Lucia einfach nicht.

"STARS"

Lucia spielte mit dem Gedanken vorerst zu verschwinden, doch dann entschied sie sich um. Je schneller sie alles erledigte, desto schneller war sie hier raus. Und eine Probe von Nemesis war unerlässlich. 

"Kennt der Kerl denn kein anderes Wort?" Die junge Frau überspielte ihre Nervosität mit einem genervten Ton.

Wesker schüttelte den Kopf bei solch scheinbarer Ignoranz, Nemesis war ein Meisterwerk der wissenschaftlichen Forschung und seine Intelligenz überstieg bei weitem die von Umbrellas anderen 'Kreationen'. 

…

Zum selben Zeitpunkt fing Lucias Funkgerät an zu piepsen, sie hatte Carlos Funkgerät mit ihrem gleichgeschaltet so dass sie miteinander in Verbindung treten konnten. Lucia meldete sich.  
Carlos: "Der Fahrstuhl funktioniert nicht, da ist kein Strom drauf."

Lucia betrachtete die angsteinflößende Gestalt, Nemesis: "Sorry Leute, aber ich hab im Moment ein wenig Stress... wartet ne Sekunde... bleibt wo ihr seid." Carlos hörte lauten Krach im Hintergrund, Schüsse und Donnern dann brach die Verbindung zu Lucia ab.

…

Lucia krachte gegen die Wand. Nemesis stampfte auf sie zu.

Plötzlich bohrte sich seitlich durch seinen Kopf eine Magnum-Kugel, Blut spritzte aus der frischen Wunde. Wesker hatte geschossen.

Doch Nemesis ging nicht im Geringsten darauf ein. Er stampfte einfach weiter auf die am Boden liegende Frau zu.

"Tja, wie's aussieht, müsstest du dir einen Gegengefallen überlegen.", bemerkte Wesker trocken.

"Danke, auf deine Hilfe kann ich verzichten!", schrie sie ihm entgegen und rappelte sich auf.

Weskers Antwort war eisig: "Wie du meinst."

Die _Reporterin_ versuchte vergeblich aus der Reichweite des Monsters zu gelangen, doch ihr Versuch seinen Attacken auszuweichen schlug fehl, Nemesis erwischte Lucia.

Wesker rief laut: "Nein! Sie gehört mir!"

Er war nicht in der Lage zu lieben, dafür war er aber umso besitzergreifender.

Eine Magnum-Kugel nach der Anderen bohrte sich in Nemesis mutiertes Fleisch.

Lucia lag am Boden und hatte eine Wunde an der Schulter davon getragen.

‚Verdammt,' dachte sie sich, ‚so war das nicht geplant!'

Der ehemalige STARS Captain zeigte sein ganzes Können im Zielen- BAMM BAMM BAMM, doch Nemesis schien wenig beeindruckt. Er wandte sich von Lucia ab und setzte auf Wesker, "STARS".  
Wesker überlegte was er als nächstes tun sollte.

Lucia selbst wurde sich dessen bewusst, dass sie nun infiziert sein musste.

So hatte sie sich das nicht vorgestellt, auf diese Weise hatte sie nicht vorgehabt an eine Probe zu kommen. 'Fuck! Was mach ich jetzt?!'

Nemesis schlug nach dem ehemaligen STARS Captain, doch Wesker wich ihm aus, während er weiter auf das Ungetüm feuerte.

'Was sollte das überhaupt heißen, sie gehört mir?', fragte sich Lucia.

Um sie herum begann sich alles zu drehen. Sie stieß einen qualvollen Seufzer aus, der sowohl Nemesis, als auch Wesker auf sie lenkte.

"STARS!", brummte Nemesis. "Nein! STARS ist hier! Und wenn du nicht augenblicklich die Klappe hältst, wirst du gleich STARS sehen!", fauchte Wesker und eröffnete erneut das Feuer.

Lucia kroch so gut es ging von den Kämpfenden weg. 'Fuck! So war das alles wirklich nicht geplant gewesen!'

Sie verlor langsam das Bewusstsein.

Wesker setzte derweilen über Nemesis hinweg und jagte ihm eine Kugel in den Hals. 'Lucia?!'. Er hatte bemerkt, dass sie sich nicht mehr bewegte, oder ihren Kampf verfolgte.

Ihm blieben zwei Alternativen: er konnte weiter versuchen Nemesis auf die herkömmliche Weise zu erledigen (drauf ballern bis sich nichts mehr bewegt), das würde aber dazu führen dass Lucia weiter verletzt werden könnte. Oder er konnte verschwinden und Nemesis somit von ihr weg locken, da die Halle aber keine Eingangstür mehr besaß und Lucia das Bewusstsein verloren hatte war sie dann jeder Gefahr von draußen ausgeliefert.

'Ich hab die Wahl.' Wesker wich erneut einem Angriff aus. 'Die dritte Möglichkeit wäre, zu versuchen gemeinsam mit dieser Lügnerin zu meinem Wagen zu fliehen.'

Die einzige Frage die noch zu klären war: Wie sollte Wesker zu Lucia kommen und wie standen die Chancen hier heil hinaus und zum Wagen zu kommen?

Nemesis holte zum Schlag gegen den ehemaligen STARS-Captain aus, der ihm aber mit Leichtigkeit in einem Salto auswich und sich über die linke Schulter Richtung Lucia abrollte.

Er warf sich die Reporterin über die Schulter und verlies das RPD.

…

Bald darauf saß er im Wagen und raste die Straße entlang. 'Ich komm nicht aus der Stadt, aber ich komm von Nemesis weg.', dachte er sich gefasst und plante seine weitere Vorgehensweise.

Lucias Funkgerät gab einen Signalton von sich. Wesker nahm es in aller Ruhe zur Hand.

Es war Carlos. "Lucia, wo bleibst du?", fragte er beunruhigt.

Wesker grinste. "Lucia ist derzeit leider nicht in der Lage mit dir zu reden, Mr. Oliveira, aber ich werde ihr ausrichten, dass du dich gemeldet hast."

"Wer spricht da?"

"Sie sind wohl nicht der Schlauste, was?", fragte Wesker ruhig zurück.

"Albert Wesker.", fuhr er fort, als er keine Antwort bekam.

"Wesker?! Du Bastard!"

"Passen Sie auf, was Sie sagen. Lucia liegt bewusstlos neben mir, bedenken Sie, dass das Heil dieser kleinen _Reporterin_ von meiner Laune abhängt.", meinte Wesker gelassen und unterbrach die Verbindung.


End file.
